midkemiafandomcom-20200214-history
Borric conDoin (Duke)
Borric ConDoin was the Duke of Crydee during the Riftwar and Prince of the Kingdom; Lord of Crydee, Carse, and Tulan; Warden of the West; Knight-General of the King's Armies and heir presumptive to the throne of Rillanon: He is second in line for the throne behind Prince Erland of Krondor, the brother to King Rodric IV Borric has three sons: Martin Longbow, Lyam, and Arutha, though he does not publicly acknowledge Martin as his eldest son until his death at the end of the Riftwar having him serving as a Huntmaster far from the court. He also has a daughter, Princess Carline. Borric was a just ruler and good neighbor with the Free Cities; however he had some trouble with certain eastern dukes, especially his cousin, Guy du Bas-Tyra. He later adopts the orphan Pug into the ConDoin family when Pug saves Carline's life from trolls during an afternoon ride. After the discovery of the Tsurani shipwreck on the Sailor's Grief, Borric sought the counsel of Queen Aglaranna who came to Crydee with her advisors. He decided to take Arutha, Gardan and Kulgan to journey to the Free Cities, and on to Krondor to speak with Prince Erland his cousin. At first they were accompanied by Martin and his trackers, until parted near River Boundary Before the journey Borric had sent pigeons asking troops of guards from the keep at Carse to wait for his party with fresh horses from Jornil in the Green Heart. However the Moredhel had attacked the second appointed meeting place, and the Borric's party fell into their ambush. They lost eighteen men, six wounded, and all the mules and baggage were taken. They flew towards the Grey Towers at the east, but skirmishers were herding them in a circle, and lead them into their main strength, more north than east. Eventually only thirteen remained with six horses had survived the day but with a magic trick by Kulgan evoking mist, they hid in a clearing until the Moredhel passed past them. When finally they reached Krondor, Pug narrated his experience with the alien ship to Prince Erland; he also met Princess Anita, who was pledged to marry Arutha. However the meeting was not how Borric wished since Erland had no authority to muster the Armies of the West and they were to go and ask the permission of the King himself, accompanied by the Royal Krondorian Lancers. On their way to Salador, a storm of unusual intensity in the mountains west of Darkmoor and stayed at an inn outside the village. Later they fell upon a village being troubled by bandits which they drove away. The villagers welcomed and hosted the Duke's party, offering food and beds. On his trip to Rillanon to gain King Rodric's aid for the Western Realm. they realise King Rodric is mad and under counsel of Guy du Bas-Tyra and can gain no help from him. Later while they stayed there, the invasion begins, before Guy du Bas-Tyra could advise the King; Borric unexpectedly gains command of the Armies of the West Arutha is sent back to Crydee through the Straits of Darkness to aid his brother with the defense and Borric (followed by Kulgan, Meecham and Pug) go to Ylith and then join Brucal near LaMut to aid him with the defenses. Upon Borric's death, Lyam is named the heir to the throne of the Isles and later becomes King. Arutha becomes the new Prince of Krondor and Martin Longbow becomes the new Duke of Crydee. The house of ConDoin has ruled the Kingdom of the Isles throughout all of Feist's novels to date. Category:males category:humans